


Vid: Steve & Bucky: a Romance

by shirasade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brokeback Stucky, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two words: Brokeback Stucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Steve & Bucky: a Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Steve & Bucky's story as an epic romance à la Brokeback Mountain. Canon-divergent. Inspired by the mind-blowing first Civil War trailer.

**Music:** Brokeback 1  & The Wings, by Gustavo Santaolalla; End Title, by Thomas Newman (from Shawshank Redemption) - basically I tried to recreate the _Brokeback Mountain_ trailer music.

 **Clips used:** MCU, plus Political Animals, Christopher  & His Kind, Shelter, Latter Days, Looking, and Comme un frère (the latter two are missing from the end credits, oops).

[Stream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ol_cEdDEYJo) (on YT, with captions) or [download](http://fandomish.net/vids/mcu_brokebackstucky.zip) (.zip, 180mb)

 **Rating:** because of some naked butt cheeks. :)

 **Dialogue:**  
-Steve Rogers.  
-Sergeant James Barnes.  
-Where we going?  
-The future.  
-They'll catch you. Worse, they'll actually take you.  
-This isn't about me.  
-Don't do anything stupid until I get back.  
-Be careful.  
-There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than Bucky.  
-Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. 200 men went up against it. Less than 50 returned. The rest were killed or captured.  
-The serum worked.  
-Finally got everything I wanted. And I'm wearing tights.  
-I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes.  
-Oh my god.  
-Bucky.  
-Cause I'm with you 'til the end of the line.  
-Steve...  
-What are we waiting for?  
-The right partner.  
-No!  
-Bucky!  
-Bucky?  
-Do you remember me?  
-I'm with you 'til the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't think I'd give them an unhappy ending, did you? :)


End file.
